


Once You Know (you can never go back)

by rileymatthews



Series: Femslash February Drabble a Day [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Rhaegar Wins AU, Cheating, F/F, Femslash February, not between dany and cersei though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: The sweet things in life held true. The cool breeze on a hot summer's day, the feeling of exacting revenge, and most of all the taste of Daenerys’ lips on her own.





	Once You Know (you can never go back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



> Hey! here's the (slightly late) first drabble (less then or equal to 300 words, unless i'm really inspired) of a planned 28, each with a different ASOIAF/GOT rarepair, one a day for all of Femslash February.  
> The title comes from Otherside by The Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
> in addition, this is a (also slightly late) birthday present for madeinessos, who's amazing and a great writer.

The dream she’d had of the future, one as a beautiful Queen, with Rhaegar the perfect Knight, destroyed itself quickly. But the marriage continued. Torturous years without even Jaime besides her, Cersei allowed herself a single child, inevitably named Aegon, to sate her husbands ever growing madness. And yet, despite the darkness she felt, the sweet things in life held true. The cool breeze on a hot summer's day, the feeling of exacting revenge, and most of all the taste of Daenerys’ lips on her own.

Daenerys had been young on Cersei’s arrival, barely a babe to Cersei’s Nine and Ten. But after Daenerys fostered in Dorne with naught but glimpses between them, and returned to Kings Landing a young lady of great beauty, things changed. Almost immediately from young Daenerys, the smiles had started. And the waves, the hand brushes, the whispers. Suddenly Cersei felt like a child again, teasing and laughing. It was a fun distraction, a game.

Then she’s suddenly pushed up against a wall, the smaller, younger Daenerys’ violet eyes stared into hers, and Cersei knew it’s more than a game.

“I need you.” Daenerys whispered, as she kissed her, and Cersei knew it wouldn’t be the last. She needed this more than anything in her life before. But she was still worried. “

What about Rhaegar?”

Then Daenerys kissed her again, more forcefully, and Cersei knew she didn’t care.


End file.
